


The Castle Alexandria

by Leahlozer



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a piece of shit, Alex is obsessed with boobs, Angst, Because I'm just really gay, Because of Reasons, But the women who where women are still women, Crying, Digital Art, Enemies to Lovers, Every man is just a woman, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Genderbending, Hate Sex, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Vampire, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Please Don't Hate Me, Polyamory, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reasons being Lesbians, Sex, So much angst, There will be art of characters, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Alexander, Vampires, graphic depictions of sarcasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leahlozer/pseuds/Leahlozer
Summary: Legends have been told generation after generation about the castle of Alexandria. How the monster would hide inside and kill anyone who enters with no hesitation. Draining their blood, and leaving the body to rot. But one lonely and lost in the world hiker will find her way into the castle. Will she meet the same fate as others before her or will she catch the monster's interest and be kept as hers?Beta Read by @Cosmicdarikano! Thank you so much!





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there and thank you for deciding to read this!! Just wanted to let you all know that @Cosmicdarikano beta read this and you all should totally check her out!! Enjoy!!

Tamsin opened the creaking castle door, the noise echoed through the castle’s abandoned space. Her boots caused the leaves on the floor to crunch into bits as she made her way inside. Her eyes didn’t know where to look first, the architecture was simply beautiful even covered in piles of dust. Tamsin adjusted her backpacks shoulder strap and stepped in, the musty smell of the castle assaulting her nostrils made her cough a bit. She cleared her throat and continued her investigation of the building. She spotted a portrait of a elegant woman above the huge mantle of the fireplace, she was simply breath takingly gorgeous. Her hair was dark and cut just below her shoulders, her eyes looked dark, almost reddish in color. Her skin was tanned and flawless, her lips were full and pink. Tamsin thought back to the townspeople and their words of superstition, how the woman in the portrait was a vampire and still haunted the halls of this very castle, killing anyone who dared entered. 

 

Tamsin let out a small laugh. “How stupid can someone be? Believing in such a things as vampires.” Her voice echoed through the structure, she looked away from the portrait and made her way further into the fortress. As she walked she stumbled upon an old piano, piles of dust covered it from ages of not being played. Interest overcame Tamsin as she sat down. Her hands hovered over the keys and softly tested out a few keys. It was a bit out of tune, but still sounded pretty good. She got up and went to roam more of the halls. 

 

Her mind wandered as she deepened her exploration, her thoughts drifting sadly to Martha, the love of Tamsin’s life. How she would’ve love this castle and all the other places Tamsin has seen before Martha’s untimely death. She always wanted to travel but was too sickly all the time, the doctors never knew what to do, it was always one thing after another until the day Martha finally died. Tamsin knew it was probably for the better, seeing as how miserable she was spending her days sitting in a hospital bed, wasting away. Tamsin sat down on an old bed in the room she was exploring, deciding to rest a bit and clear her head. She sets her bag on the floor. She needed to stop thinking about Martha, this whole trip was for that reason. Taking a whole year off to explore the world and experience new things. But every time she came to a new place she just thought about how much Martha would’ve loved it and those thoughts would just have her end up in a bar, drinking her thoughts away, occasionally having her bring some stranger home with her. 

 

“What a sad person I’ve become.” Tamsin sighed to herself. 

 

“Why are you sad?” Tamsin nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice reply back to her. She looked around and saw the source of the voice. It was a woman, a very beautiful one at that. 

 

The very same woman from the portrait in the main front room.

 

“Who are you?” Asked the woman, Tamsin didn’t answer. Her brain was still trying to process what was happening. Why was the woman from the portrait standing right in front of her eyes. Tamsin rubbed at her eyes in disbelief, thinking maybe the woman would disappear if she did. She didn’t, this must be some sort of trick. 

 

“What are you doing in my home intruder?” The woman sounded threatening, Tamsin felt fear climbing in her chest. “Who are you?” The woman asked again, more bite in her tone than before. “I could ask you the same thing.” Tamsin immediately regretted being a smart ass because the woman seemed angered by Tamsin’s snarky reply. 

 

“You should already know my name, I am the owner of the house of which you think you can rob. I assure you that you shall meet your end if you stay any longer.” Tamsin nearly chuckled softly as the woman went on, she sounded absolutely ridiculous. It was like she was trying to sound old fashioned and it simply was hilarious. Tamsin’s fear died down, “Wow, you sound ridiculous. What are you supposed to be, the great countess of this castle? How much did the villagers pay you to do this? Probably not much for how ridiculous you sound.” The woman’s expression turned dark. She stalked closer, her eyes glinting at Tamsin. She grabbed the front of Tamsin’s tank top and got in her face. 

 

“My name is Alexandria Hamilton, you peasant. Now I am as unappreciative of smartasses as the next person but you shall not speak to me that way.” Her tone was sharp and cold, Tamsin’s fear was back when she saw the blood red eyes and her pointed teeth. Tamsin raised her hands and pushed at her. “Let go of me you bitch!” Alexandria didn’t budge, her hand came up and grabbed Tamsin’s right arm, her grip was like iron and caused a sting of pain to run up her arm. She let out a cry.

 

“What is it darling, am I being too ridiculous?” Alexandria smirked

 

“Get the fuck off me you cunt!” Tamsin kicked and scratched as Alexandria pushed her down onto the bed and pinned her underneath herself. Alex shushed her and pinned Tamsin’s arms down, Tamsin screamed regardless, trying to get this woman off of her. “You know, I’ll feel kind of bad for killing you. Your body is,” she pauses, her gaze lowers from Tamsin’s eyes to her large chest, “rather mouth watering.” Tamsin’s face flushes, her eyes are watering. ‘Kill me?!’

 

“Hmm, I bet you’re thinking, ‘Maybe I should’ve listened to those villagers.’’ She jeered. She looked back to Tamsin’s face to see a reaction, “‘Maybe I shouldn’t have been a smartass to the vampire lady and think I could live to tell the tale.’” She laughed as she felt Tamsin struggle a little bit harder when she said ‘vampire’. Tears ran down Tamsin’s face, Alex leaned down to come nearly nose to nose with her. “Maybe you should’ve listened to them.” She smiled evilly, “Now tell me your name, I like to know the names of my prey before I kill them.” Tamsin spit in her face, “I’m not telling you anything bitch.” She managed to slip out an arm and punch the vampire in the gut, the shock and power behind the blow made her loosen her grip on Tamsin. Tamsin pushed her off and ran for it.

 

She heard the woman roar in outrage, Tamsin ran as fast as she could in the direction she thought was the exit. She didn’t get very far before Alexandria caught her once again. She tackled Tamsin to the ground and pinned her to the floor. “I’ll admit, you caught me by surprise there. I’m rather impressed.” Tamsin glared at her coldly. Tamsin’s face exploded in pain, Alexandria’s hand coming across it strongly. Tamsin’s cried in pain at the backhand, her hope of living going out the window. “I’m going to rather enjoy draining the life out of you.” Alex growled, turning Tamsin’s face to get a better angle at her neck. Tamsin let out a sob, she tried releasing her arms from their bondage underneath Alex’s knees, they pinched the skin between the floor and her knees. She kicked and squirmed with all her might but it didn’t seem to be doing anything. 

 

She felt something sharp bite into her neck, she screamed in pain, kicking and bucking. Tears ran down her face as her movements slowed against her will and her vision started to darken. ‘This is it,’ she thought, ‘I’m going to die.’ Fear and surprisingly, relief enveloped her. Maybe she’ll be able to see Martha again, she lost all sense of the world before losing consciousness.

 

___________

 

Tamsin abruptly woke to the sounds of chains clanking together. She didn’t want to open her eyes. She didn’t know what to expect when she did. She was hoping that she had just had a horrible dream but she didn’t want to know she was wrong. After a while, she opened her eyes. She was on a bed, her shoes were off and her hands were above her head, chained to a wall. She felt sick, she wanted to puke out whatever was left in her stomach. She ached all over, her neck the most. She wanted to touch it so bad, feel the damage because it felt as though someone jabbed a hot fork in her jugular. She struggles weakly against her restraints, her eyes blurs from the moments. She feels so weak and tired. 

 

“How do you feel?” Tamsin jumped at the voice, Alex was leaning against the bedframe. “When did you get there?” Tamsin asked slowly, her voice sounded fried. Alexandria chuckled and sat down slowly on the fluffy mattress.

 

“You sound tired.” She stated. “No shit sherlock.” Tamsin spat with as much venom as she could muster. Her eyes already feeling like they were closing, the only thing keeping her awake was her anger and fear. 

 

Alex smiled, “I like you, you have a lot of fight in you,” She ran a hand down Tamsin’s face, “I can’t wait to see more of it.” Tamsin jerked out of Alexandria’s hand, almost growling at her, “Don’t fucking touch me!”

 

Alex purred, she crawled on top of Tamsin, sitting down on her stomach. Alex’s beautiful face looked absolutely sinister as she leaned down and pressed her lips onto Tamsin’s unwilling ones. Tamsin tried backing her head away from Alex’s but the woman held her down. Her heart beat fast and she felt suffocated. She tried to scream stop but it was swallowed up into Alex’s mouth. One hand let go of Tamsin’s shoulder and went to grope her breast, Tamsin squealed in shock and kicked her legs in an attempt to get Alex off of her. Alex pressed her tongue into Tamsin’s mouth, she felt sick, she felt like the scum of the earth. She wanted to call out to Martha, to Jamie, to anyone! Alex deepened her kiss, squeezing Tamsin’s boob roughly. She eventually let go to reach under Tamsin’s shirt to grab it bare without the fabric separating her from it. Tasmin let out a suffocated moan, she tried to keep it in her chest but she simply couldn’t when Alex pinched the nipple just right.

 

Tamsin has never felt so violated in her life, sure some men tried grabbing at her, but that usually ended up with them having a broken nose. Her wrists hurt as she strained against them, she suddenly felt the monster mount her leg, pinning it down and rutting against her. Tamsin let out a sob when she was finally allowed to breathe, Alex lifting her head to gasp as she rubbed herself on Tamsin’s thigh. 

 

“ Stop. Please, stop.” Tamsin begged between her sobs. Her request went ignored, Alex rolled up Tamsin’s shirt above her boobs and stared for a moment before reaching back down and grabbing them enough to hurt. Bruises were already beginning to form on the nipples and the skin around it, Tamsin cried for her to stop but Alex ignored her, she was too busy pleasuring herself against Tamsin’s thigh. 

 

“Just shut the fuck up and take it.” Alex breathed into her ear, hot puffs of air blowing onto Tamsin’s curls. She kissed Tamsin’s neck and licked at the bite mark, Tamsin gasped in pleasure. “You like that?” Alex whispered, she then sucked on the bite mark, Tamsin let out a guttural cry. What was wrong with her? Tamsin bit down on her lip to contain her sounds, she didn’t know what Alexandria was doing but it was driving her insane. Alex ground herself on Tamsin’s thigh, she gave out a small cry and Tamsin’s thigh was suddenly wet. 

 

“You’re disgusting.” Tamsin growled. Alex smirked and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “The only reason you’re alive right now is because your blood is the best I’ve had in years. So if I were you, I’d just be happy I’m alive and take whatever I give you slut.” Her grip on Tamsin’s breast tighten, making Tamsin whimper in pain, before letting go. She got up and adjusted herself before leaving. Tamsin was left as she was, her leg wet with cum and her shirt rolled up, her chest fully exposed to the cool air. Tamsin tried calming herself, but it was all too much. She let out a choked sob and curled her legs in as much as she could, her heart was still pounding in her chest with her breasts still in pain from Alexandria’s hands. She laid there for hours crying her heart out before she finally passed out from exhaustion. 

 

In her dreams she could’ve sworn she heard Martha calling to her.


	2. Monsterous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowzers, another chapter a day after the fic was published. I just had the time today, there will be no real schedule for posting chapters. I'll just write when I have the time. Thank you for reading! This was once again beta read by the lovely @Cosmicdarikano!! Enjoy!! :)

Tamsin woke up in a haze, her sight was blurred and she could barely see. She blinked a couple of times to get rid of the haze. She was still chained on the bed, her thigh was still cold with the now dried cum, and her shirt was still rolled up leaving her exposed to anyone who could come by. She was still weak from blood loss and it was hard to move. Her stomach growled loudly, she didn’t realize how hungry she was. She shuffled around a bit to get a bit more comfortable on the bed, her wrists hurt so bad from when she was struggling against Alexandria. She still couldn’t grasp what the hell happened, she never in her life thought she would be taken advantage of in that way. Her thoughts escalated, ‘What else is she going to do to me? What comes next?’ 

 

She hit her head lightly against the pillow beneath her, her back was starting to hurt from laying down for too long. Every time Tamsin stretched her neck, it burned painfully, like someone was pressing on the wounds with their fingers. She shut her eyes for a moment before opening them again, she kept seeing Alex’s face whenever she closed her eyes. She looked like a predator, watching her prey while she ground herself on Tamsin’s thigh. Tamsin felt the pain in her breasts, as if Alex was still gripping them in her iron like grasp. She felt herself tear up, then immediately scolded herself for acting so weak. She closed her eyes again, to rest them instead of staring at the ceiling for however long she was going to be here. Her stomach churned from hunger, it was almost painful. How long has she been here? Was it still morning or has she been here all day and night? She wish she knew, the only light in the room was from a candle on the table across the room. She must have fallen asleep because next thing she knows she feels lips on her neck. Her eyes snap open and she leans away from the cold lips kissing her dark skin. 

 

“You’re awake. Good I don’t want you to miss this.” Alex purred, her hands going to grip Tamsin’s hips. 

 

“Get off of me! I don’t want you touching me ever again!!” Tamsin screamed at Alexandria, her heart was beating out of her chest. She struggled, kicked, and bucked as Alex attempted to take her shorts off. She swung her knee up and managed to catch the monster’s jaw. Everything was still for just a moment, then she felt the vampire's claw like nails dig into the skin of her hips. Tamsin yelp out in pain, she felt blood trickle down her sides. Her tears blurred her vision, causing her not to see Alex lean into her space and bite into the side of her breast. She cried out again, a sob escaping her as the vampire bit harder into her tit, blood pooling in Alex’s mouth and running down from the corners of her mouth. Swallowing it down, Alex pulled away with a wicked smile on her face. 

 

She licked at the corners of her mouth, looking absolutely monstrous. Tamsin gasped, eyes clouded with tears she looked at the horror show on her chest. Blood was smeared across her breast, blood still flowing freely from her, she felt like she was going to pass out. Her eyes were fluttering shut until a hand smacked her across the face. Tamsin screamed out a line of profanities between her crying. 

 

“Stay awake whore.” Alex hissed at her before lowering herself back down and licking at Tamsin’s wound. The bleeding stopped, miraculously, “There, now you won’t pass out. I want you to feel this.”

 

Before anything could register in Tamsin’s brain, which felt sluggish and slow from blood loss and her cheek still stinging from the slap, hands gripped her shorts and pulled them clean off, underwear and all. Tamsin yelped as the cold air hit her lower half, she struggled and pulled as hard as she could against her restraints. 

 

“No no no please! Stop, please let me go!” She sobbed freely, screaming and pleading for Alexandria to stop. Her cries met deaf ears, Alex reached down her hand and started to rub Tamsin’s clit. Tamsin couldn’t stop the moan that that came out of her, tears ran down her face as she looked away. She felt pathetic, dirty, used, and so violated. Her body warmed up Alex continued, moans came out with sobs and pleas for her to stop. Alexandria drooled at the sight of Tamsin, she licked the blood on Tamsin’s chest, sucking her nipples till they were pert and erect. She felt herself get wet as Alex played with her. 

 

“Please… Stop it…” She choked down a moan and cried, begging Alex to stop. Alex slid a finger into her dripping cunt, she choked down a moan, she felt disgusting. She could feel shame and pleasure building up inside her and Alex fingered her. Alex pressed her bloodied lips against Tamsin’s, she wanted to puke at the taste of her own coppery blood. Tamsin still struggled, but most of the fight in her had left when she realized she couldn’t stop Alexandria from doing whatever she wanted to her. She already proved to Tamsin that she was stronger and faster, she felt hopeless. All she could do was beg her to stop. Alex wriggled her tongue into Tamsin’s mouth as she slid in a second finger, curling the two, causing Tamsin to moan into the vampire’s mouth. She cupped Tamsin’s breast and circled the nipple with her thumb in one hand while the other worked into her. 

 

“You like that don’t you, how I finger bang you whore?” Tamsin only sobbed in response, Alex drawing out a moan not long afterwards. “You love getting violated like this don’t you. How can you expect not to get snatched with a body like yours. You’re practically parading yourself around, begging to get fucked. You weren’t ever wearing a bra when you came to me. Fucking slut.” Alex degraded Tamsin, causing her eyes to squeeze shut to try and block her out. She felt so disgraceful as Alex pressed her lips back against hers, once again tasting her own coppery blood. 

 

Alex pulled away abruptly and slipped out her fingers, “Time for the main event.” Her smirk widened and she placed herself between Tamsin’s thick, dark thighs. 

 

“No, please don’t!” Tamsin panicked and tried pressing her knees together in an attempt to stop Alex, she already felt like the worst she’s ever felt emotionally. She knew that this would destroy her. Alex only smiled and held her thighs open with incredible strength and leaned her head down till she was face to face with Tamsin’s wet cunt. 

 

“It’s been awhile since I last did this.” Alex mumbled to herself before running the flat of her tongue across her vagina, Tamsin nearly screamed with pleasure. She felt like absolute shit for enjoying the feeling Alex’s tongue was giving her. She cursed her body for betraying her like this. Alex sucked on her clit causing her to curse and cry out in pleasure. Tears ran down her face, she glanced at Alex, her head between her legs and sucking her clit. Her tongue pushed its way into Tamsin and she moaned in ecstasy. She felt like throwing up, she didn’t want this but her body did. She couldn’t do a thing, she was all out of strength, and all the fight had left her. All she could do was cry as Alex fucked her with her tongue. 

 

Alex held down her thighs with bruising force onto the bed, she herself was moaning just by sucking off Tamsin. Disgusting. Tamsin saw Alex as she was going between her own legs and how she was rubbing herself through her pants. She looked away again, she wanted her wife so badly. For her to come and save Tamsin, but that wasn’t possible. No, Tamsin wouldn’t want Martha to see her like this. Tamsin gasped in pleasure as Alex sucked her wet cunt, slurping up her wetness. Tamsin could feel that familiar tightness in her stomach, she was about to cum. She could feel herself getting closer and closer. And when she felt Alex’s fang lightly scrape her clit, she let out a cry and came hard all over the vampire’s face. 

 

She felt pleasure overwhelm her and all her thoughts blanked momentarily. She gasped with her head against the pillow, trying to catch her breathe. When the afterglow passed, the shame and violation overwhelmed her once again. She barely had time to concentrate before Alex assaulted her lips again. Her limbs felt like jelly, her naked legs shook as she tried to kick her off. She saw Alex pull down her own pants, and was momentarily confused. 

 

“My turn.” She smile, grabbing Tamsin’s jaw and pressing her against the pillow. Tamsin shook her head in an attempt to have her let go, pressure was suddenly put on the sides of her jaw. Tamsin cried out in pain. 

 

“Now you listen to me and you listen good. If you bite me I swear to god I will not hesitate to snap your neck.” She growled. Tamsin stared at her with wide eyes, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Alexandria was trying to get her to eat her out. 

 

The vampire’s face softened suddenly, “But,” she said softly with her grip loosening, “if you do a good job, I’ll take off the chains and let you keep your clothes.” Placing herself just under Tamsin breasts, she looked Tamsin over and licked Tamsin’s cum off her lips. “I’m going to get something regardless what you say, you’ll just get punished if you don’t agree with me.”

 

Alex leaned in, “So what will it be?”

 

Tamsin thought hard, she was going to have to do it either way, but if she agreed to her and got Alex off good she’ll finally have her arms freed. She still was struggling with the fact that this woman raped her and was planning on continuing to do so, and she wanted Tamsin to get her off? It was a lot to wrap her head around, but she had to go with the easier path. That way she can maybe get on this bitch´s good side and use that to escape as soon as possible. 

 

Tamsin hesitantly nodded her head. Alex smile and kissed Tamsin’s lips briefly. “I just knew you’d come around.” She scooted up until her dripping wet cunt was right in front of her face. Alex lowered herself slightly and waited for Tamsin to make a move. Tamsin took a deep breathe before mouthing Alex’s cunt. She heard Alexandria moan as Tamsin sucked her clit, she was already so wet that Tamsin knew it wouldn’t take her long for her to make the vampire cum. She hadn’t eaten out someone in a while but she knew what she was doing.

 

“Fuck, shit don’t stop.” Alex moaned above her, it was kind of hot. Nope!! She can not think her kidnapper and rapists’ moans were hot! She tried to move this along as quickly as possible, she couldn’t stand the taste of Alex in her mouth. It tasted pretentious. It wasn’t long until she finally came, she came all over Tamsin face and she felt disgusting as Alex kissed her afterwards. Alex jumped off the bed and left for a moment, her naked ass swinging more than it should. She came back with a basin of water, she looked as though she cleaned herself already in the short time she was gone.

 

“Clean yourself up.” Was all she said was after she unlocked Tamsin’s chains, then she simply left, taking her pants with her. Tamsin rubbed at her chafed wrists, the skin split open in some parts. She weakly crawled to the side of the bed and took the white washcloth from the basin. She rubbed against her face softly at first, then full on scrubbed her skin. There was so much blood on her, on her chest, on her mouth, even from between her legs. She knew it was probably from Alexandria’s spit and her mouth being all bloodied up when she……. Tamsin stopped thinking. 

 

She was raped. She could hardly grasp the fact of it. She looked down at her chest, bruises littered the skin and also a deep bite mark on the side of one. It hurt like hell. She hesitantly reached up and lightly touched the bite mark on her neck. She gasp as a little shock went through her. What was happening to her? Tears gathered in her eyes, her sniffles turned into a full on sob. She covered her eyes with the palms of her hands and wept. 

 

Her cries could be heard throughout the old castle, even catching the pointed ears of the resident vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a slut for comments my dudes! Leave me some and tell me what you think!! Have some questions? Go visit my Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/artblogistired

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for comments my dudes! Leave me some and tell me what you think!!  
> Have some questions? Go visit my Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/artblogistired


End file.
